All is Well that Ends Well
by Joseph Leonthir
Summary: Following the days of the biggest decision of his life, Harry Potter will finally realize what has been in store for him his whole life.


Author's Note: This isn't going to be my core focus of stories I'll be writing, but I wanted to start with this as a warm up for the fictions I'll be writing. This is a Harry/Hermione fiction that deals with their post-marriage life. So read and…oh and in case you're wondering, I don't own Harry Potter or anything that is in association with J.K Rowling. As I was saying, read and enjoy. (And don't forget to review)

All is Well that Ends Well

Chapter 1:

The Nine Months

"Don't Worry.."

These were the words that resonated in his head for the past hours, or the week as a whole for that matter. Still, he knew he must tell himself this over and over again because he knew he need not worry. He had many months to be nervous about this….nine months to be exact.

So why was he so worried now?

No, Voldemort hadn't returned. No Dark Marks had appeared. The Chamber of Secrets wasn't opened again. And neither were Dementors on the loose. None of this concerned Harry at the moment. What Harry Potter was worried about was not something but someone. Someone he loved. Someone he could not live without. Someone he promised he would never let any harm come to. The very person who may be the last one who can give Harry the love he needs and deserves.

Hermione Granger Potter

On a very early morning of April the first, Harry sat in a corner of a muggle hospital waiting room with his head in his hands and not only Hermione's words, which still rang in his mind, but also something he remembered many months ago. Something that truly confused Harry at the moment, and he was sure that it would have to be answered at some point in time by one of these muggle. A piece of information he was given so he would know when.

" April 6th."

Lost in his own thoughts about the unsure future that lie ahead of him, Harry took a small opportunity to glance at everyone else and find if he should improve his mood. It was moments later he realized that he should have continued being in his melancholy state as everyone around him were in a not too different mood. He found Ron sitting across from him already sound asleep, Mrs. Wesealy, who usually upheld her signature cool demeanor, as sullen as Harry, Ginny, who was also often cheerful, caught Harry's eyes and exchanged a painful smile, but worst of all…..Hermione's parents.

Before popping the question that would take Hermione's life in a completely different direction, Harry had made a promise to John and Mary Granger that he would never let any harm come to their daughter. But now, Harry didn't exactly feel like he failed his promise he had made so long ago, but rather confused. Besides, they all heard the physician. It was a natural consequence that could happen to any one. A natural happening that was completely out of Harry's hands, or anyone's reach for that matter. Still, Harry thought about what he was told. Of all those things the doctor had explained to them, there was really only one thing he said that made it clear to Harry what was going on. The reason Harry feels is responsible for them being called in on April the first and not the sixth.

" Premature."

" She'll be alright won't she?" asked Ginny who spoke with a tone full of concern and uncertainty.

"Of course she will," replied Mrs. Wesealy with heavy placation," and don't forget that's Hermione Granger you're talking about. I'm sure she can take care of herself better than those muggle doctors can." She then looked over to Harry's direction to make sure he heard her too.

Mrs. Wesealy didn't want Harry to worry about Hermione, but Harry really wasn't in any mood for placations, but more for answers. Since 3:00 this morning, he hadn't said more than three words to Hermione. It was now 6:23am.

" What the HELL is going on?" Harry yelled in anger without thinking. His outburst made Ron fidget in his sleep and everyone else jump.

Harry couldn't stand it anymore. Over three hours of nothing but sitting in a waiting room waiting to see if Hermione was going to be alright, and he had had enough. With that, Harry stood up and stormed out of the waiting room, and left everyone else there with their mouths agape.

" It doesn't take this long to tell me if Hermione is going to be alright!" said Harry who was still blowing off steam from his outburst.

Stomping through the halls with his newfound anger, he headed to Hermione's room to see for himself if she was all right. Closing in on his destination, Harry started to recall what Mrs. Wesealy had said not too long ago.

"…..she can take care of herself better than those muggle doctors can."

Remembering this, Harry actually started to lessen his pace. How could he be so naïve? Did he have any clue who he was concerned for? This was Hermione he was talking about. Since when has there been anything that she couldn't handle? As much as he loved her, he had to realize that she was more than capable of looking after herself. What had he been so afraid of? With his new assurances, he admittedly began to walk back to the waiting room and wait for.

" HARRY!"

All reassurances having fled, Harry snapped back to the reality and tried to find where that deafening scream had come from.

" Aghhhh!"

With that cry, Harry finally realized whose yell that was. It was a yell from none other than.

" Hermione!"

Tearing down the hospital halls for his previous destination, Harry at last came to the door with all the commotion behind it. Upon entering, Harry came to a sight of Hermione in a very frenzied state surrounded by a sea of surgeons. Opening her eyes, Hermione noticed that Harry was in the room watching her.

" Harry!" she yelled.

" Hermione!" Harry responded, but before he could finish he was stopped at once by one of the doctors who happened to be twice his size.

" Hey!" Harry objected at the man's halt.

The man responded," Mr. Potter, your wife is in labor. Please return to the waiting room and we'll." but before the man could finish, Harry had already launched down the hospital's halls to tell the others.

" Finally." He thought to himself, as he recalled all those months of nothing but night and day anticipation of their first child.

Nearing the waiting room, Harry also began to think of the other possibilities. Possibilities like the sex of the child. When he had learned that Hermione was pregnant, they both went to a doctor and were asked if they wanted to know their child's gender. A question to which Hermione had reluctantly declined. Never giving it much thought, Harry started to think of the factors of it being a boy. A boy wouldn't be so bad if you thought about it. Boys are pretty low maintenance and aren't usually too difficult to discipline after all. But…..what if it was a girl?

Harry had dealt with a few girls in his life (including Hermione) so all he really needed to know about them came from a few old memories. All those years at Hogwarts with Hermione answered any question Harry had about what to expect from a girl. But of course, Harry really didn't care. This had been a dream for both Harry and Hermione, and it was finally coming true. For both of them. Boy or girl, it didn't matter.

With the waiting room in sight, Harry just couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction to the incredible news.

" Everyone, come on," Harry shouted in excitement," Its Hermione, she's."

Before he could say anything, he just realized that the Wesealys were nowhere in sight.

" She's what?" asked a worried John and Mary Granger.

Harry looked to them and asked," Where are the Wesealys?"

Mary replied," Oh Harry, they waited as long as they could, really they did, but the kids were exhausted and they had to go home."

" Well tell them to come back!" said Harry

" Why?" asked a confused John," How's Hermione, is she alright?"

" She's in labor now!" replied Harry," So tell the Wesealys to come back now!"

With that said, Harry tore down the halls once more leaving Mary and John with their mouths wide open.

" Oh my God John," said Hermione's mother," Our daughter is giving birth!"

" I can't believe it either Mary!"

John took his wife in his arms and cherished the happy moment for their daughter. This certainly was a dream come true for everyone.

Moments later, John looked up and began to think.

" Mary?"

"Yes, John?" said his wife who was still in tears.

John then whispered something into her ear. Something, to this very day, we have never been able to find out.

"JOHN!" exclaimed Mary, who now looked perplexed and slightly offended," How could you say something like that at a time like this!"

Meanwhile, Harry sat alone outside Hermione's quarters waiting for permission to enter.

Harry was nervous about what to expect. Maybe something went wrong with the delivery? Maybe it was a false alarm? Or maybe it was…..a premature miscarriage?

Dwelling on these horrible possibilities, Harry heard a voice behind the room Hermione was in that sounded like a grant of passage.

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry took a deep breath and stood up. Preparing himself for the worst, he gathered every bit of bravery he had left and entered the room. When inside, a sight of doctors looking straight at him greeted Harry. As Harry took his steps forward, the surgeons in his way began to part slowly like the Red Sea before him. Once the parting was said and done, Harry was next revealed to a sight that he would never forget.

All anxieties and fears ceasing to exist, Harry found Hermione not in a state of shock or horror, but lying peacefully on her bed. Being in the state of serenity she was in, Harry then noticed a baby in her arms. A little baby that was sucking at her breast. As Harry took his steps towards Hermione, she looked up and caught Harry's eyes as he came closer. Looking straight at him, she gave Harry a look that he knew all too well.

" Don't worry", Harry assured her," I didn't worry."

She smiled and replied," I know."

Harry decided it was finally time to ask the question he had wanted to ask for quite some time now.

" It's a girl isn't it?" he asked.

" How did you know?" she asked him.

" She's just like you." He said

" How?" Hermione asked.

Harry grinned and said," She's so beautiful."

With that said, Harry bent over and gave Hermione a kiss that only she could understand. After all the months of waiting, their dream was now realized. They now had a family. A child of their own.

As they continued to share a passionate kiss together, the doctors in the room all began to clap and congratulate the Potters on their new born.

" Way to go Harry!"

Recognizing the voice, Harry turned around to find that the Wesealys had made it back. Next to them, were Hermione's parents who were also cheering on for Harry and Hermione. Taking in this unforgettable moment, Harry turned to Hermione and looked deep into her eyes.

" Congratulations Harry," she said," You did it."

Harry leaned into her face and ran his fingers through her long hair, never taking his eyes off her.

He smiled deeply and said," No Hermione, we did it."

Well, there you have it. My first Potter fiction I have ever attempted. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you all think. I also would like to dedicate my inspiration to Emily; I couldn't have done it without you. See ya…


End file.
